


it breaks me now to see you hurt this way

by beautiful1malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful1malec/pseuds/beautiful1malec
Summary: Surely this mundane had no knowledge of this, but the similarities were so surprising it felt too unsettling to be a coincidence. He encompassed almosteverythingMagnus had been feeling, the doubt, the questions, the thought he wasn't the best circulating in his mind. How did one mundane manage to get under his skin so much?Opening his mouth, words on the tip of his tongue, he didn't get the chance to speak, a sharp, "If he's not the best, then why are you here?" coming from the doorway. So caught in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the door, or the footsteps which brought Alec inside the loft and to his office, resting against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. Magnus wasn't sure how much he heard, but based on his expression, he'd heard enough. And he wasn't happy.OrMagnus was disrespected by a client. Alec wasn't having it.





	it breaks me now to see you hurt this way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Just a note, I used to be beautifulmind, but decided to make a twitter to match with this account just so I'd have it in case anyone was interested, and the only username available that was close to what I wanted was beautiful1malec, so that's where the name came from. 
> 
> Anyway, there's the end of that disclaimer, now onto this one. I just wanted something with protective Alec giving Magnus a whole lot of love after an unruly client oversteps his bounds, also kinda inspired by the new plot for season 3 with Magnus's position being challenged, so this was what I came up with. I was gonna make this smut but I decided against it since I felt it would have been out of place, and I've got an idea for a one-shot but it won't be up for a bit since I've gotta get through finals first. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Magnus was more than used to holding the weight of the world on his shoulders. He’d done it for centuries, his position as High Warlock leaving him the voice of guidance for his people. He was a friend, a leader, but more than anything, despite being surrounded by more Warlocks and mundanes than one could imagine, he was alone. Being the High Warlock had its perks, the status, the respect, the power he’d worked so hard to maintain, but above all, it brought a sense of loneliness that he couldn’t seem to shake. Most times, everyone was asking Magnus for favors, requesting his presence whenever every little thing went wrong, but it seemed no one ever wanted to do anything for him. He expected this, but even so, it was a feeling he wished he could shake. He’d grown used to it, throwing himself into any distraction he could think of to occupy his mind, and for a while, it worked.  

Then came Alexander Lightwood.

He was stubborn and rigid, set to follow the rules placed before him. What he didn’t reveal, was that with his stubbornness came love, his rigidity gave way to sensitivity, his determination for order often overshadowed by his concern for others, often neglecting himself and his needs in favor of them.

More specifically, in favor of _Magnus_.

His Shadowhunter was a being all his own, so unlike other Nephilim Magnus had become acquainted with over his long life. More important, he was there for Magnus. And he made a point to show it.

* * *

Still caught in his old ways, Magnus was determined to handle the responsibilities on his own. He'd been doing this so long, he knew how to deal with clients, how to take on their ridiculous requests and get them done in a reasonable time. Even though Alec insisted it was no problem for him to stay, management of the Institute easily able to be shifted to Izzy for the day, but Magnus didn't want to hear anything of it. As much as he appreciated it, his pride still prevented him from accepting Alec's kind and well meant offer. It was second nature to him, taking care of everything alone, but even so, there were those clients who knew how to push every one of his buttons, poised to get under his skin and push Magnus to his limit, and then some.

Unfortunately for him, today's client was doing exactly that.  

He'd lost track of how long he'd spent with this client, a mundane with more gall than he'd ever countered. It was clear he had knowledge of the Shadow World, demanding the absolute best and unwilling to concede in the slightly. More and more demands were being thrown at him, insistent that  _the job wasn't complete, the potion wasn't adequate enough, payment won't be rendered for such poor service_. So many excuses, so many reasons for wanting more done than was originally agreed upon, and Magnus felt himself losing his edge. And his patience.

He already felt stretched thin, the particular client's request already haven taken more out of him than he anticipated. He resisted the urge to call it quits, to tell him off and send him away, but that wasn't something he knew how to do. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn after all, he worked impossibly hard for this position, giving up was unacceptable.

"Sir, if you could just tell me what the problem is-"

"You want to know what the problem is?" He seemed angry, so much so that it caught Magnus by surprise. "You're the problem! I ask you for one simple thing and you can't even do it right! They call you the best?!  _You_ call yourself the best?! That's very presumptuous, considering what I've seen is anything but!"

Stunned into silence, Magnus had no argument. He couldn't deny this mundane's point, no matter how much he wanted to. Rumors had been circulating among the Downworld, a new Warlock stepping up and wanting to take control. Already having been enough to shift Magnus's world on his axis, never having had his position threatened in such a way, it felt that any other challenge towards him was enough to rattle him. He kept his thoughts to himself, not wanting to burden Alec with his worries. While it seemed hypocritical of him to keep his feelings hidden, he didn't want to make it more of an issue. It was silly, meaningless insecurities he was sure would fade. 

Surely this mundane had no knowledge of this, but the similarities were so surprising it felt too unsettling to be a coincidence. He encompassed almost  _everything_ Magnus had been feeling, the doubt, the questions, the thought he wasn't the best circulating in his mind. How did one mundane manage to get under his skin so much? 

Opening his mouth, words on the tip of his tongue, he didn't get the chance to speak, a sharp, "If he's not the best, then why are you here?" coming from the doorway. So caught in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the door, or the footsteps which brought Alec inside the loft and to his office, resting against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. Magnus wasn't sure how much he heard, but based on his expression, he'd heard enough. And he wasn't happy. 

Upon stepping forward, arms dropped to his sides, Magnus took a better look at him, at the look of anger and frustration which overpowered his lover's face, revealing just how over the mundane's attitude he was. He looked every inch the leader he was, complete with bow and quiver across his back, seraph blade strapped into his thigh holster, fingers running over the hilt almost thoughtfully. When Magnus glanced over at the mundane, shock had taken over his features, making Magnus realize the weaponry was visible, Alec most likely having dropped the glamour once he returned home. 

"Who do you think you are?" The mundane suddenly built up his nerve again, despite being nervous in the presence of the Nephilim. "If this is another client when you're clearly not finished with me-"

"I'm not a client," Alec spoke, hazel eyes shooting daggers as he spoke, annoyance clear in his voice. The tone he used when reprimanding disobedient Shadowhunters, the look he gave when expressing just how much he  _hated_ something. One so similar to the one he used to wear before they'd gotten together, back when he was hiding himself away, one Magnus always dreaded when he laid eyes on the Shadowhunter who stole his heart. It was an unfamiliar look in their home, Magnus never wanting Alec to be like this in their safe space, but he couldn't blame him. Not when there was an unwelcome presence. In all honestly, he was surprised Alec hadn't already unleashed his wrath. Whenever he saw a threat, he wasted no time, but it seemed that he wanted to teach him a lesson. The mundane seemed to relax a bit, the moment short-lived when Alec added, "But I am the boyfriend, and you've clearly overstayed your welcome." 

"What-" 

"Magnus." Ignoring the mundane, Alec turned his attention to his lover, eyes softening immediately when taking in his state. Exhaustion was clear in his eyes, obviously having done all he could to ensure his client was given the best. Alec knew that, having had enough of this nonsense. "You have your agreement, correct?" Unsurprisingly, Magnus nodded, the aforementioned document appearing with a wave of his hand. "And you've completed your end of the bargain?" Once again, another nod.  "Have you been paid?" A head shake was his response, leaving Alec sighing as he turned his gaze to the mundane, hardening again without remorse. "Pay him." 

"Excuse me, I don't-"

"The service has been rendered, a service  _you knew_ would be nothing short of the best, otherwise, you would have gone to another Warlock. I don't understand what you're trying to do here, and frankly, I don't care, but it seems you had the idea you could get more than what was agreed upon. That's not how this works, I don't know how you even  _thought_ you'd get away with it. His work, the _only_ work you requested, is complete. You're in no position to ask for anything more. Pay him." There was no leniency in his words, the authoritarian in him taking over as he stared him down. He walked around the table, taking sight of the said potion, picking up the vial Magnus ever so carefully packaged it in. "Unless you don't want this anymore." 

"No, I-"

"Then pay. Otherwise, we're keeping this." Surely it was of no use to them, would probably be something Magnus would store away in his shelf with other forgotten potions, another "just in case we need it" entity, although more likely than not, he'd easily be able to conjure up whatever it was this potion could do. Magnus could only watch as his lover stalked around the mundane with confidence, holding the vial with feigned indifference, knowing he wouldn't actually do anything to it. He knew the time and effort he spent putting into it, he wouldn't jeopardize it just to prove a point. He was putting on a show, determined to show this mundane his place.

"I-" Panic settled in the mundane's face, all traces of his previous nerve disappeared as he shoved his hands into his pockets, pulling out a pouch. Opening it up, he pulled out payment, about to count when Alec shook his head, holding his hand out. 

"All of it." The mundane's jaw dropped open, Alec's head shaking again before he could be argued with. "Consider it a fee, after all, you did waste the time of the  _High Warlock of Brooklyn_ with your foolish games." Unrelenting, he kept his hand extended, resisting the urge to smirk in satisfaction as the pouch was handed to him. Passing it over to Magnus, he glanced over at him, still holding onto the potion. "It's all there?" 

Quickly counting, Magnus could only nod, still unable to find the right words. It was enough,  _more than enough_ , much more than he'd asked for, but it wasn't as if he could argue. Especially not when Alec had a point.

Seeming pleased, Alec turned his attention back to the mundane, holding out the vial. "Unless you can show respect, this is the  _last_ service you will be provided. Understand?" Upon receiving a nod, the mundane no longer able to speak, Alec shoved the vial in his hand, no longer as cautious. To him, payment was given, it wasn't their problem anymore. When the mundane didn't move, he let out a sound of annoyance. "What are you waiting for? Go!" Practically cowering, the mundane  _ran_ for the door, almost tripping over his own feet before closing the door behind him. Silence filled the space, Alec rolling his shoulders back, already feeling the tension dissipate.

Turning back to Magnus, he dropped the act, concern flooding his gaze as he approached him, hand cupping his cheek. He ached as Magnus tilted into his touch, looking absolutely drained from the ordeal, his eyes flickering shut. "Are you alright?" He couldn't help but ask, voice soft as his thumb caressed the soft skin beneath it. He frowned softly when Magnus only nodded, tugging at his bottom lip between his teeth. "Magnus, talk to me. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No Alexander," Magnus finally spoke up, voice barely a whisper as he looked up at him, glamoured eyes telling Alec everything he needed to know. "He didn't hurt me."

"Not physically." He hated how Magnus seemed to wince at those words, indicating there was more going on. He never got like this, despite having had worse clients. "You know what, I think you're done for the day." 

"Alexander-"

"No more clients, no more calls, no more magic." There was a soft insistence, nothing too forceful, but Magnus knew better than to think Alec would reconsider. "You've already done enough today. Go get yourself into bed. Just let me make a call, and then I'm yours, okay?"

Nodding again, he found himself smiling softly as Alec dropped a kiss to his forehead, thumb running over his cheek once more before pulling back, phone pulling from his pocket and number already dialed. He stood for a moment as Alec walked from the room before making his way to the bedroom, the sounds of Alec removing his gear filling the space, along with a murmured, "Something came up. No, we're both alright, but I'm staying here. Can you take over tonight?" There was momentary silence, and Magnus could practically feel the relief Alec felt when he sighed. "Thanks Izzy. I appreciate it. I'll talk to you later, okay?" With that, he could hear more shuffling, steps now muffled as Alec reentered, barefoot and void of his outer apparel. "Magnus, I thought I said no more magic."

Before he could argue there was no magic being used, Alec's hands were on his face again, thumbs tracing his eyebrows and around his eyes, Magnus now remembering he still had his glamour up. Eyes closing, they lingered, remaining closed for a few moments before opening again, revealing the golden hue of his true eyes, feeling a weight lifted off him as he relinquished the hold over his magic. He didn't realize how much was taken out of him until he stood in front of Alec, his lover's eyes watching his every move. "How much did you hear?" He couldn't help but ask, watching Alec react to the question.

"I could hear him yelling from the hallway," he answered, jaw subconscious clenching as he recalled the anger he felt upon hearing the mouthy mundane overstep his bounds, acting as if he had the right to disrespect Magnus. No one had that right, regardless of who they were. "Even after you tried being reasonable with him. I couldn't take hearing him talk to you that way, and seeing you frozen like that, I had to do something. I'm sorry if I pushed it-"

"No, don't be," Magnus insisted, hands coming up and resting on Alec's shoulders, giving him a gentle squeeze. "In all honesty, he deserved it." He watched Alec relax, but his eyes still held worry. Magnus opened his mouth to speak up, to voice his own concern, unable to say anything as Alec lifted him off his feet, laughing as he was placed onto their bed with care, his back resting against the pillows. Even so, Alec took extra caution in making sure Magnus was fully supported, only relenting when he was shooed away, chuckling softly. 

"You stay there." Placing a kiss on his nose, Alec pulled back and left the room for a moment. Growing confused, Magnus was about to ask what he was doing before his silent question was answered, Alec's return with a bowl of makeup remover and cotton rounds making his heart swell. Crawling over Magnus and straddling his waist, Alec set the bowl down between them, bracketed between his knees as he took gentle hold of Magnus's jaw. "Close your eyes." 

"Alexander, I could have done this earlier," Magnus insisted, meeting the steady and determined hazel eyed stare of his lover, who only cracked a soft smile in response. 

"I know," he said, taking a cotton round with his free hand and dipping it into the bowl, wringing out the excess. "But I want to. So close your eyes. Please?"

Unable to resist, not when Alec almost pleaded to do something so simple, his eyes closed and he could feel the tentative swipe of cotton across his lid. Magnus could almost visualize his face, his suspicions confirmed as he took a peek with his free eye, almost melting at the sight of Alec's furrowed brow, tongue poking out from between his lips as he concentrated.

"Don't open." A slight whine overtook Alec's tone, full of concern and warning. "I don't want to poke your eye out."

"I'm fine darling." Regardless, Magnus kept both eyes shut, letting Alec work at his own pace. Soon enough, he felt the soft cotton move from one eye to the other, Alec taking his time in making sure all traces of makeup were removed. 

"There." Pride filled Alec's voice, Magnus opening both eyes as he felt his lover's weight shift, moving the bowl and stained rounds to their nightstand to be disposed of later. Wasting no time, he resumed his original position, but only for a moment, adjusting to wrap his arms around Magnus, pulling him to his chest and settling on his side. Curling up beside him, Magnus allowed himself to sink into his embrace, a calm settling over him.

It was peaceful, the moment not even broken when Alec asked, "Do you want to talk about it? I've seen you with other clients, ones worse than him, but I've never seen you shut down that way before." Alec immediately regretting opening his mouth as Magnus tensed beside him, resorting to running his fingers along his back to soothe him. "Only if you want to, I mean-"

"It's alright." Interrupting, Magnus peered up at him, unhappy with the worried look he was greeted with. "It's just, there's some trouble in the Downworld. Nothing serious," he assured, noting how Alec seemed prime to fight without any hesitation. "There's another Warlock." Taking a pause, he sighed softly, eyes lowering away from Alec's. "He challenged me. He wants the position of High Warlock." Met with more silence, he grew more nervous, about to pull away, when the arms around him tightened, leaving him without an escape. 

"You're worried," Alec spoke, the words sounding so much simpler coming from his mouth than they did in Magnus's head. "You think he'll take your place?"

"I know it's not that simple." Holding onto that rational thought was the only thing keeping him from fully drowning in this fear, head still above water, but for how long?  "But he's powerful, he's personable, and he already has a good reputation among others in the community. It wouldn't be surprising if he was found more deserving-"

"No one is more deserving than you." An newfound edge in his voice, Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing. Thinking back, remembering the mundane's angered and unjustified outburst, it made sense. "That's why he bothered you. That mundane." Voice impossibly soft, he hated how Magnus squirmed a bit in his hold, face now buried in his chest. "You already think you're getting replaced, don't you?" Feeling him nod into his chest, Alec felt his anger start to spike again, but kept it in check. How dare someone put those thoughts in his love's mind? "Hey, Magnus, you want to know a secret?" Met with silence, Alec slid down the bed, doing so until he was face to face with Magnus, who seemed dead set on avoiding his stare, eyes squeezed shut and fingers laced into the fabric of his shirt. "You're irreplaceable."  

Gasping softly, golden eyes finally opened, filled with pain and conflict which Alec was determined to remove. "That's not true..."

"But it is," Alec promised, turning so Magnus laid on his back, unable to avoid looking at Alec as he hovered over him again.  " _You_ are the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Y _ou_ have worked harder than anyone to get to this point. Y _ou_ are beyond deserving, _not_ some fool who thinks he can waltz in and stake a claim where he has no place." Feeling his eyes start to water, Magnus tried blinking them away, hoping they were unseen, but Alec, his beautifully attentive Alexander, wiped them away with a brush of his finger, still watchful for more. " _You_ are the one people come to, because they know you're loyal, trustworthy, selfless."  Each word was met with a kiss, to his forehead, to his nose, to his lips. " _You,_ Magnus Bane,are the best of the best, no one should ever  _think_ of comparing themselves to you, but even if they do, they couldn't come close. This Warlock wants the position? I'd like to see him try."

Dropping kisses over his jaw, Alec felt the exact moment Magnus let go, feeling the tears stream freely down his face, hands clutching at him desperately. Holding him close, he turned again so they laid on their sides, Magnus's head burrowed into his chest once more. Alec understood, all too familiar with those feelings of inadequacy and self-doubt, but never knew just how much this affected him. Leaving kisses into his hair, he knew when Magnus started to calm, growing quieter aside from expected inhales of breath, the grip on his shirt loosening, but not completely relenting. Feeling eyes on him, Alec met Magnus's, carding his fingers through his hair gently, a soft graze of nails over his scalp. 

"Whatever happens," Alec spoke up, voice a whisper as Magnus took his words. "We'll handle it when we get there. Together, okay?" Responding with a nod, Magnus was pulled into Alec's embrace, eyes drifting shut again as he fell silent. "Just rest now. Everything's alright. We can talk about this more when you're feeling more up to it." As if on command, Magnus allowed himself to drift, the exhaustion of the day taking its toll. Once Magnus was asleep, Alec felt himself start to relax, already thinking up his next move.

Magnus wasn't going through this alone. Not if he had anything to do about it. 


End file.
